


Stitches

by offgunscherries



Category: offgun
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunscherries/pseuds/offgunscherries
Summary: In which Gun Atthaphan decided to marry his long-time boyfriend Off Jumpol, but the day after the wedding he receives the pregnancy of his sister and later on finds out the father of the baby is his husband, Off.
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Joss Way-Ar Sangngern, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stitches

“Let’s get a divorce.”

“Gun… Baby” Gun took a glance at him. Off was sitting on a couch of his office and Gun was standing in front of him, holding the divorce papers. He immediately went to Off as soon as he arrives.

“I want a divorce, your 9 months is over. Stick to your promises for once Off.” Gun suddenly remembered their shared promises years ago, but off has to fulfill it to someone else. He didn’t even know how he manages to say those words without breaking down. He hasn’t seen him for ages. Gun was avoiding the latter’s gaze to him, he already looked away as soon as he gets off’s attention. His heart was aching so badly. If he was still the old Gun? Probably he would embrace and kiss Off’s neck just like before. But that was before. Gun can’t even sleep last night thinking how he’d give to his soon to be ex-husband the divorce paper he once gave to off..10 months ago.  
Off sighed in defeat and he lastly took his chance to stare at his husband for a long time, he misses him so bad. His husband. That we will be his ex-husband. Off laughs at his himself at the thinking of finding his old husband, the old Gun Atthaphan before they got married. Probably..he’s already gone. The man in front of him was not the man he married a year ago.

“Can I ask something?” Gun immediately nodded his head. He had no choice of stopping him from asking.

  
“Do you still remember what I told you last night? That I’ll make you forgive me and prove to you that I still-“Gun irritatedly cut him off and raised his eyebrows, looking at him. “Stop saying nonsense and get straight to the point. You are wasting my time. “ Off slowly nod and lastly look at him.  
“Do you still love me?” This time, Gun manages to meet his eyes.“I loved you.” Off get dumbfounded by his answer, and Gun took the chance to leave the divorce paper on his table and leave his office.  
Gun eyes are watery, full of tears. His tears are falling as he walked away.

  
“I did the right thing. “ He mumbled to himself.


End file.
